


That Delicious Someone

by dies_dandles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Sex, bum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Theron Lavellan x  Dorian Pavus. Getting some well deserved time alone.





	1. Long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Just started drabbling. Kind of ran away from me. It ended up being so long, I just had to split it.  
> ... Also, terribly sorry about the pun in the chapter title. I'm a horrible human being.

Theron opened his eyes in the quiet room. He felt as groggy as he had every morning recently, but today he also felt incredibly aroused. Yes, it was clearly spring, the blonde mage thought dryly, tossing the heavy duvet to the side and running his hands down his lithe body.

The sun had barely risen, so he should have time to take care of the issue. The elf knew today would be scheduled full, as he’d been on the road for the last month. Getting the scouts out of the bog had proved to be more trouble than first thought. A full day, and the first day of spring.

The elf groaned. This would be a difficult day, might enjoy this leisurely now.

He looked down his tanned body. As usual, he’d gone to bed naked; he enjoyed the soft feel of the fine sheets he’d been given. He flipped onto his stomach and rubbed against the smooth, silken sheets.

As the fabric slid against his rock hard cock, a small purr escaped the elf.

He slipped a hand between his body and the bed and deftly grabbed the hot member. He flicked his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin, as he let his hips gyrate against the bed.

It didn’t take Theron long to reach a shuddering climax, his semen spilling onto the sheets. He sat up, stuck out his tongue playfully at the mess he made, and giggling to himself rolled the sheets and tossed them at the stairs.

He knew the servants would take care of them during the day. Still smiling to himself, Theron sauntered to the small chamber with a wash basin. He quickly wiped himself clean and pulled on a long tunic. Belting it with a blue-green sash, he walked to the balcony, as he was wont to do every morning.

There was a definite smell of early spring in the air, even in the frosty mountains. Theron rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. The rising sun dyed his white blond hair slightly pink, and warmed his cheeks.

It might be a good day, after all.

-

The main hall was still empty as Theron padded across it into Josephine’s office. Of course, she was already up and working. She wished him a good morning with barely a glance up, but then her head snapped up.

“Inquisitor!” she whispered, horrified.

Theron smiled innocently. “Whatever is the matter, dear ambassador?”

Josephine stared at him incredulously. Then, blushing, she stammered: “I – you have no, well. Your pants…” She gestured to Theron’s bare legs.

“Oh, yes”, the elf said, with mock innocence, wiggling his bare toes at her, “just didn’t feel like putting them on yet.”

Josephine spluttered, but couldn’t keep a hint of amusement from her voice, when she said: “We have esteemed guests.”

Theron shrugged.

“Be sure to dress properly, before they wake up, then”, she continued exasperatedly.

The nimble elf amused himself with thoughts of the Orlesian nobles seeing his as he was now. He knew he already annoyed Vivienne by traipsing on the battlements at times. He stifled a laughter and waved at Josephine as he left the room for the drafty war room.

The advisors soon joined him and the morning was whiled away with paperwork and planning of the next troop movements.

Theron was about to leave to dress for the day, when Leliana stopped him at the door.

“Inquisitor. This came for you last night”, she called, in her soft voice, and extended a small package to Theron.

“Is it the amulet?” the elf asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

The spymaster nodded and Theron grabbed the package from her. “Thanks. I’ll take it to Dorian, as soon as I get some clothes on.”

He rushed across Josephine’s office and into the main hall, where he all but ran into Vivienne who was about to enter the said office with a noble or two. He registered her indignant look at his appearance, but couldn’t care less. He had more important things on his mind right now. Besides he was sure that between Josephine and Vivienne, the nobles would soon forget seeing the great Inquisitor Lavellan half-naked.

Theron hummed happily as he reached his chambers, and continued humming as he rummaged for his leggings. He pulled them on quickly, still foregoing shoes. He felt more comfortable without those, anyway. It was easier to walk, too.

Making a face at the soft leather slippers, he made his way back to the main hall. He started singing with a soft voice on the way down, and found himself swaying as he walked, as if he was dancing.

Theron laughed at himself, and rolled his shoulders and shook himself, before opening the door to the main hall.

He quickly nodded at some of the nobles gathered in the hall. Checked that neither Josephine or Vivienne were in sight and made his way across the hall to Varric in small dashes.

“What’s up, Sparrow?” the dwarf asked, as the elf came to a stop in front of him.

“Hm”, Theron hummed, “I don’t know. Spring in the air, I think.” He flashed a dazzling smile at a passing noble woman, who blushed behind her half-mask.

“So it would seem”, Varric chuckled. “You’re always flirty, but today you’re something else.” He frowned. “Is it an elf thing?”

“Ha! Maybe”, Theron stifled a laugh, “But I wouldn’t expect our sombre scholar over there to show it.”

Varric looked horrified, and Theron burst out laughing. “I’ve got things to do. See you around”, with a wave, he left the dwarf shaking his head by the fire.

He waved at Solas in passing. The older elf had looked up as he had burst into the rotunda, now he looked at Theron with something between disapproval and amusement. He, too, shook his head as the blonde disappeared to the stairway.

He gave the amulet to Dorian, but ran away after the Tevinter mage had kissed him, leaving him smirking as he flitted away. He still had a full schedule for the rest of the day; couldn’t get distracted. He was supposed to meet Cassandra and Helaine for his knight enchanter training, but all he felt like doing was escaping into the garden to dance a little. Maybe he should eat something, too. It had been hours since breakfast, after all. So a quick lunch in the garden, then training? Theron headed to the kitchen, with a happy little bounce in his step.

He ran into Cole in at the healer’s tents, and the spirit boy looked up at him, with a little smile.

“Hi, Cole”, Theron trilled, “Have a good day.”

The wide brim of the hat nodded, and Theron could swear he could see a proper smile on the pale face. Grinning to himself he decided to visit his Commander in the usual room above the main gate. He just loved flirting with the man, to make him a little awkward.

Theron knocked at the door quietly, and entered after hearing an answer.

“Good day, Commander”, he said softly.

Cullen smiled at him. “I see you have got some more clothes on”, he answered amusedly.

“I have”, Theron answered, widening his eyes, “Isn’t that a miracle?”

Cullen laughed a little, but then he turned serious again.

Theron looked at him sympathetically. “Are you in pain again.” He quickly flitted behind the man. “Sit down for a bit.”

Cullen sat down heavily and sighed.

Theron leaned to his ear. “Just sit back and relax”, he whispered with a playful little snicker.

Cullen jumped, and almost got up.

“No, you sit”, Theron said a bit more seriously, “I’ll just give you a little shoulder massage.” He felt Cullen relax into the chair and slipped his small, deft hands under the armour on the man’s shoulders to press a couple of key spots he knew that would need relaxing.

He continued the massage for a good while, and at the end he could feel Cullen sight contentedly.

“There. That’s better”, he smiled, “Now you can continue working on those papers. See you tomorrow.”

Cullen took a hold of his wrist before he could flit away. “Inquisitor. Thank you.”

Theron smiled widely. He had been worried that Cullen would never be comfortable around him, after he had told the blonde ex-templar that he would be interested in a physical relationship.

“No problem”, he said softly, “I’m just glad you don’t jump when you see me anymore.”

Cullen grimaced. “Yeah, I could’ve handled that better.”

“Yes, you could have”, the elf laughed to show there was no hard feelings, and patted the Commander’s arm. “But I need to go eat now, before Cassandra finds me and drags me to the practice rink.”

“Yes. Good day.”

Smiling to himself once more, the lithe elf flitted through the kitchen, snagging bits and pieces of easy-to-carry foods. The cook even gave him a small meat pie, fresh from the oven.

Theron quickly made his way into the garden, in all its chantry trappings. Even if he didn’t believe into the human maker, or consider himself to be holy in any way – he gave a little chuckle here – Theron liked the garden and the calmness of the place. It reminded him of the home he had left behind.

The garden was blessedly empty as he sat down on the stairs of the gazebo to have his lunch. It was good to calm down and rest a little before stepping into the rink with either Helaine or Cassandra. He had refused to train with Vivienne; he naturally distrusted the woman’s magic. It somehow felt unnatural, cold, oily.

Maybe it was because Theron himself had also specialised in freezing and ice spell work, having had affinity to it ever since his magic appeared, but to him Vivienne’s style was too precise, there was no joy in it, no creativity. It was too studied and refined, and it really put him off. He didn’t want to be like that.

He wanted to be like Dorian, and his magic. Flashes and proudness. He liked how Dorian showed off, even in a serious battle. Theron saw a bit of himself in the Tevinter’s style. Maybe that’s why he had gotten interested in the mage in the first place.

Theron let his mind wonder back a few months. Dorian had met his father after a long while; they had talked things out. At least started to talk; they were writing to each other now. When they had returned from the Hinterlands, Dorian had kissed him and called him glorious.

Since then they had flirted, played and danced around each other. There had been no time to do anything else. And then the news of the abducted scouts came in, and that was another month wasted. There was only so much flirting you felt like doing, knee deep in smelly muck and fending off reanimated dead.

But now there was time to breathe. At least for a while, so maybe they could finally… -

“Inquisitor!”

Theron winced at the Seeker’s sharp voice. He turned to Cassandra with a winning smile. Cassandra blinked bemusedly, and he stern face took a softer look.

“Yes?” he asked, still smiling, “I was enjoying lunch.”

“I can see that. We need to train, though.”

“Yes”, Theron said, getting up, “My pleasure.”

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly in training, and Theron was feeling enjoyably sore as he made his way back to the main hall.

A bath, a quick change of clothes, and then Josephine would expect him to put on an appearance in the main hall, maybe meet some of the important visitors that always seemed to hang around the large room.

Grimacing at the busy evening, he jogged up the stairs into the highest tower where his room was, as a way of a cool down exercise. He stretched as he entered his room and started pulling off his clinging tunic.

He let his clothes fall wherever, leaving a trail of them from the door to the bathroom. The servants had prepared the bath for him. Cold water in the tub, half way full, and the cauldron by the fire filled with steaming water.

Smiling he used the big ladle to scoop up the hot water from the cauldron to warm the water in the tub. After making it warm enough, he slipped into the clean water, sighing contentedly. If there was something to be said about living in civilisation, it was proper baths, and warm water. Theron let himself slide fully into the water and playfully blew bubbles from his mouth.

Sighing again, he got out of the bath to wash his hair. He plunged his head into the tepid water, quickly worked the spiced soap into his scalp and poured the beaker of water over his head to rinse. He gave a quick shake to his head, and pulled his long hair to one side, as he liked to style it.

He knew it would look stunning, left to dry as is.

He padded into the main room while tying the towel around his narrow hips.

“So, it’s all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man”, drawled a voice from the sofa.

Theron’s head snapped up, as he heard that. And he started at Dorian, lounging in his bedroom, on the white sofa. Cat-like, the man got up, and made his way to Theron.

He circled the elf and leaned to whisper into his ear: “How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

Theron let the towel drop on the floor, his throat constricted with lust. He turned and threw his arms around the man’s neck.

He smiled wickedly. “You need to ask?”


	2. And Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just sex. And I mean Just. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy title is crappy.  
> There's a bit of Elvhen mixed in there, translation is at the end.
> 
> Oh, god, this just keeps dragging on, doesn't it? One more chapter, I promise it'll be done then.

Dorian smirked and wound his own arms around the narrow waist, caressing the soft, tanned skin there. He licked his lips, his breath damp on Theron’s sensitive ear.

“I guess not”, he laughed, breathily.

Theron rolled his hips against the other man, moaning quietly. Dorian sighed, and nibbled gently at the tip of the ear, which made the elf moan louder and try to press himself closer to the other man.

Theron pushed Dorian away from him and looked at him through his long lashes. “You’re wearing much too much clothing”, he purred, reaching to undo some of the knots and clasps that held Dorian’s clothes together.

“Hmm”, Dorian hummed, “I believe I am.”

Together they made quick work of the man’s garments, letting them fall into a pile on the floor. Dorian, now also naked, stepped closer to Theron, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

The elf mewled in pleasure, pressing close and wrapping his arms around Dorian’s waist in turn.

Dorian hissed in pleasure as his penis pressed against the elf. He hooked finger under the delicate chin and lifted the elf’s head. He wanted to see those warm brown eyes.

Theron looked up at the man, a playful little smile on his plump lips. He craned his neck to nuzzle Dorian’s neck, flicking his tongue against the warm skin. Dorian let out an appreciative sigh, and Theron started nibbling on the sensitive skin under the man’s ear.

He could feel Dorian hardening as they continued to rub against each other. Theron reached one hand between them and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, making Dorian’s breath hitch in his throat, and that delicious adam’s apple bob.

The elf started to pull away, still not letting go of either Dorian’s hip, or his cock. The man had no other choice but to follow as the lithe elf backed towards the bed. They stopped when Theron’s legs hit the side of the bed.

Dorian raised the other’s chin again and leaned down for a kiss, which was eagerly granted. Soft lips pressing hard. Tongue playfully flicked at his teeth. Dorian let his mouth open, accepting the tongue fully into his mouth, and pressing his own into Theron’s mouth in turn.

The elf moaned around the kiss. He felt like melting. He wanted closer, more. He was burning for this man now. Regretfully breaking the kiss, he turned them around and placed his hands on Dorian’s shoulders, indicating that he should sit down.

Dorian allowed himself to be gently pushed down, raining little kisses on Theron’s shoulders and chest. He swirled his tongue around one dusky nipple and smiled as he felt the elf shudder. Dorian circled his arms around the narrow waist and let himself fall on his back, pulling Theron on top of him. The elf let out a happy, little squeal as he fell on top of the man.

Laughing he pushed himself up, on all fours over Dorian. Dorian was smirking up at him, with darkened eyes.

“Too quick for you?” he drawled.

“Oh, I can keep up”, Theron whispered, breathily, “Can you?”

With a sudden movement the elf flipped them over, draping his lean legs over Dorian’s shoulders, inadvertently pushing the mage down his body. Dorian laughed, and reached around one thigh to touch the other’s cock that was bobbing almost in front of his face.

Theron bucked into the feather light touch, and purred down at the man.

Dorian leaned down to kiss the soft skin of Theron’s lower abdomen, causing the man to buck up again.

“So, you are keeping up”, Theron gasped, when Dorian took a firmer hold of his throbbing member and leaned lower.

Theron propped himself up on his elbows and looked down with heavy lidded eyes. Dorian looked up, as he kissed the very tip of the straining penis. Theron let out a stifled gasp and his head fell back.

He could feel, rather than hear Dorian laughing against his skin.

“Eager little elf, aren’t you?” he whispered, as he continued to pepper kisses up and down Theron’s length.

Theron gasped, and huffed. And collected himself enough to gasp something about spring time and his libido.

Dorian laughed again. He slid his lips around the trembling cock.

“H-hey”, Theron mumbled, “If you don’t want me to – ah! – come right this second, you shouldn’t do that.”

Dorian pulled away, and smiled up at the panting and flushed elf. “You can come how many times you want, my lithe little lover. Don’t worry about it”, he mage said, gently and twirled his tongue around the glans.

Theron shouted and fell back on the bed. His back arched when Dorian took him fully into his mouth. He tried to push Dorian away, because he felt his stomach tightening, but the mage just hummed, not letting go even when he could feel and taste the smaller man spilling into his mouth.

Panting, Theron turned to look at the mage who was crawling onto the bed beside him. He reached to touch Dorian’s lips, amazed at the man.

“You –” Theron sighed, “you swallowed? You didn’t have to do that.”

Dorian smiled. “I wanted to.”

He tangled his fingers into Theron’s still damp hair. Theron was tracing his lips with his nimble fingers. Dorian smiled against the long fingers and nibbled the skin between the digits. Theron was purring again, happy and sated, for now.

After the breather, Theron pulled Dorian flush to his slender body, and slid a hand from his shoulder, down his side, onto the edge of the narrow hips.

He peeked at Dorian from underneath his lashes. “Let’s take care of this now”, he whispered, sliding his hand between Dorian’s legs. Dorian hissed, and pressed his hardness against Theron’s hand.

The elf made a thoughtful, mischievous face and withdrew his hand. He bit his lip, still looking at Dorian’s face. Leisurely he blinked, and smiled slowly.

“On second thought”, he snickered, “I’ve a better idea.”

He got up on all fours and climbed on top of Dorian, his taut bum towards the other man’s face. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled wickedly.

“Like the view?” he purred at the dazed mage.

“Oh, yes”, Dorian purred back, narrowing his eyes, “What did you have in mind?”

“You can entertain yourself however you like”, Theron said, mischievously, “I’m having my fun with this.”

And he turned to face Dorian’s rock hard cock. Licking his lips, he pushed Dorian’s legs more open and buried his face into the trimmed curls at the base, nuzzling at the protuberance. He licked his way up the sizeable shaft and licked the slit. He could feel Dorian’s hips twitch under him, but yelped when he felt hands snaking over his thighs onto his ass.

The yelp soon melted into a moan, when the man gently kneaded the firm globes and slid his hands back down, letting his nails scrape the skin just a little.

Theron turned back to the business at hand, leaving Dorian to play with his ass however he liked. Now and again a scrape of nails evoked a sigh from the elf but he remained focused on Dorian’s cock.

“Ah! Stop, stop!” Dorian exclaimed soon, pressing his palms on Theron’s backside.

Startled, the elf looked over his shoulder. But smiled, when he saw Dorian was panting and flushed. He let go of Dorian and crawled to lay beside him.

“Having fun?” he purred.

Dorian breathed deeply to calm himself. “Very much so. But I don’t want to come from just your mouth, little bird”, he said, caressing the edge of Theron’s plump lips.

“Oh? How then?” he asked playfully.

“How about -?” Dorian smiled, and turned so that he naturally ended up on top Theron and between his slender legs.

Theron hissed and arched his back into the sudden touch on his sensitive member. He wrapped his legs nimbly around Dorian’s waist and tried to pull the man even closer. He smirked at the other man: “That works.”

Dorian laughed, sending shivers down both their bodies. He reached down, caressing the lithe body under him. He hooked his fingers to prepare his smaller lover, but Theron grabbed his wrist.

“I’ve no patience for that right now”, he said, crinkling his nose, “Besides, I’m used to this, so just go for it.”

“Oh?” Dorian drawled, kissing Theron’s neck, and repositioning himself.

“Just go slow first”, Theron suggested, breathily.

“Of course, little bird. Just leave it to me”, he gently kissed Theron, and slowly started pushing closer.

Theron hissed at the initial invasion, but forced his body to relax into it. Breathing hard, he clung to Dorian who was shaking with the effort to move slowly.

“Come, little bird, breathe”, Dorian whispered into Theron’s twitching ear.

“Ah, don’t talk –” Theron suddenly arched off the bed with an impassioned shout, pushing himself inadvertently onto Dorian’s cock.

As the orgasm shook Theron, Dorian could do nothing but cling to his lover. It was all he could do not to unravel then and there himself. Gasping Theron looked up with soft eyes.

“Oh, _ma’lath, ar’m abelas_ ”, he chattered, caressing Dorian’s face, “ _Isalan na_. _Emas em thuast ma aron_.”

Dorian smiled down at him. “You know I can’t understand a word you’re saying, little bird”, he whispered and leaned down to kiss the disoriented elf.

In answer Theron just kissed him hard and wound his legs tighter around Dorian. It seemed he was unable to speak or think anything but their bodies moving together. Dorian obliged by starting a slow pace thrusting, gentle and thorough.

Theron writhed in pleasure, pulling Dorian closer and in turn arching up. This was getting frustrating for Dorian, as it was impossible for him to get a rhythm going. Sighing, he grabbed the narrow hips.

“Stay put”, he growled into Theron’s ear, “or I’ll flip you over.”

“No, no”, Theron mumbled, tightly wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck, “Don’t flip me over, I’ll stay put. I want to see you.”

“Oh, Maker”, Dorian mumbled into the damp hair now pressing on his cheek. He tightened his grip and allowed his thrusts to quicken.

He too was mumbling incoherently soon enough. He was whispering sweet nothings into Theron’s soft hair. The elf was answering in his mother tongue in kind, pressing his body as close as possible, waiting for his lover to reach his climax.

It didn’t take long, and as Dorian went to roll off Theron, the elf turned with him, ending up on his side next to the man. He traced the droplets of sweat down Dorian’s chest and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” Dorian asked.

Theron shook his head. “Absolutely nothing. My head is wonderfully blank.”

Dorian laughed. “Yes, that happens after good sex”, he said, lovingly pushing some of Theron’s hair out of his delicate face. “We should sleep.”

“Sadly, no”, Theron argued, “We should clean up.”

He made to get up, but Dorian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. “Yes, we should. But like hell I’m letting you walk after that pounding.”

“Creators! You spoil me!” Theron laughed, as Dorian got up, with him in his arms.

Dorian tried the water still in the tub, set Theron down, and quickly padded to the water cauldron near the fire. He brought a scoopful back and put it in the tub. Then he took a cloth towel from a shelf and wet it in the warm water.

“Just lean there and I’ll clean you up”, Dorian said stepping in front of the elf, who was now beginning to shiver. “I promise I’ll be quick and then we go back to bed.”

Theron smiled tiredly, and let the man wipe him down. Then he took another cloth and wiped Dorian down as well. Then he nuzzled against Dorian who walked them back to the bed.

“Ma’lath”, Theron mumbled as they were settling down to sleep.

“You said that before”, Dorian said quietly, running his fingers in Theron’s hair, “What does it mean?”

Theron smiled, a little sadly. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with heavy talk. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, my little bird”, Dorian whispered into his hair.

“ _On nydha_ , Dorian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oh, ma’lath, ar’m abelas. - Oh, my love, I’m sorry.  
> Isalan na. Emas em thuast ma aron. - I need you. Have me however you like.  
> On nydha. - Good night.
> 
> Feel free to correct, as I am in no way expert in Dalish, or Elvhen.


	3. Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking things out. Fluff.

Theron turns over, and slides on the mattress, and ends up pressed against someone. He groggily opens his eyes and finds himself nose to nose with Dorian, who is smiling tiredly at him.

“Morning”, the man drawls, caressing his cheek, “Sleep well?”

Theron stretches without getting up. “Better than I have in ages”, he sighs, relaxing. He props himself up on one elbow and smiles back at Dorian. “Hope you slept well, too.”

“I did”, Dorian says, reaching to tuck some loose hair behind Theron’s ear. “Did you know you mumble in your sleep?”

“I – I do?” Theron asks, blushing. He’d been having some embarrassing dreams about Dorian.

Dorian smiles, or more like smirks; “Yes. Now, tell me what is _ma’lath_? You said that a lot.”

“Ah, I did promise to tell you, didn’t I”, Theron says, puckering his plump lips thoughtfully.

“You did”, Dorian answers, tracing the edge of those lips with a light finger.

Theron flops onto his back and throws his arm over his face. “ _Ma’lath_ means my love”, he mumbles, blushing furiously.

Dorian sits up, staring at the elf. “Love?”

Theron swallows at the voice. It’s something between surprise, and maybe disappointment. He peeks from behind the arm and looks at the man. Dorian is looking down at him, shocked.

“Please, Dorian, say something”, the elf implores, “You’re making me worried, here.”

“I’m sorry, little bird”, Dorian says, “I was surprised.”

“You sounded disappointed.”

“Oh, sweet thing!” Dorian exclaims and pulls Theron into his arms, “No, never. It’s just that back in Tevinter anything between two men was about pleasure. Nothing more.”

Theron struggles to look up, to see the other man’s face, but Dorian hugs him tightly.

“Is this only about pleasure to you?” Theron whispers, “I know some humans have a thing for elves.”

Dorian turns Theron’s face up, his gentle fingers under that pointed chin. “It’s not only about pleasure.” He looks deep into the warm brown eyes. “I didn’t want to assume.”

“So?” Theron asks. He wants to hear the words from Dorian’s lips.

Dorian smirks again. And Theron smiles, sticking the tip of his tongue between his teeth. Then the man laughs quietly, again pulling the elf close.

“I love you”, he whispers into the white-blonde hair.

Theron wound his arms around Dorian’s waist as he whispered: “And I you.”

The elf shifts his position, planting himself almost on Dorian’s lap. Smirking, he looks up at the man, letting his hands wander up and down the muscular back.

“But do you have a thing for elves?” he purrs, sending a shiver down the other man’s back.

Dorian laughs quietly. “No, but I do have a thing for flirty little minxes.” He traps Theron’s wandering hands with his.

“Minx, am I?” Theron asks, reaching his neck to kiss Dorian.

Between the little pecks, Dorian manages to answer: “The worst. Little. Minx.”

“Mhm”, Theron mumbles, and pushes Dorian down on his back, “And you like it.”

“Very much”, Dorian laughs, and pulls Theron on top of him.

Theron straddles the man, and sits up. Smiling down, he slides his hands up Dorian’s chest, and the man shivers again. He leans back down to kiss the man…

There’s a quiet knock on the door, and a messenger enters. She’s up the stairs even before Theron has time to jump off of Dorian, so she is greeted by the scene of the Inquisitor sitting on top of a Tevinter mage, both clearly aroused and surprised.

“I – erm – uh”, the young woman stammers, as the Inquisitor looks at her, a frown starting to form on his pretty face.

“Yes”, he finally snaps, “What is it?”

“Um, the Ambassador needs you, ser. She –”, the messenger stammers, still not able to look away from the two men.

 “Yes, alright”, Theron whines, getting a laugh out of Dorian, “Tell her I’ll be there in a moment. Now go away.”

The messenger scurries out as fast as possible, and Theron starts giggling.

Dorian joins in with a soft laugh.

“The gossips are going to have so much fun with this”, Theron gasps, “Ooh! Mother Gisele is going to go nuts!”

Dorian laughs even harder at that. “She’s going to lose her rag”, Dorian says after a while, sitting up.

Theron hugs the man’s shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.

“I really don’t want to go anywhere yet”, he complains, nuzzling Dorian’s neck.

“I know, little bird, but such is life of responsibility”, he kisses Theron’s cheek, “We can pick this up later.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, ma’lath”, Theron nimbly gets up, and starts to put on his clothes. “Take your time waking up”, he says to the man, kisses him one more time and goes to the stairs.

He looks back at the man lounging in his bed. “I do love you”, he says and goes back into being the Inquisitor to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Might write more about these two, if I get to the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I appreciate those very much. Also, toss me some ideas for the two, if you feel like it.


End file.
